Who's to Blame?
by christianishot
Summary: Julia gets a paternity test done...who's to blame?
1. Chapter 1

"So, tell me what you don't like about yourself." says Christian with a smile on his face. "I would like to change my face to look like Mariah Carey", responds the patient, whom is desperate for the makeover of her dreams. "Well, that's sure going to cost you", says Sean. "I'll do anything it takes", she says. "Well", Sean starts, "that will be about a little over half a million dollars, which is going to come out of Christian's pay." "What are you tying to say?" Christian answers aggressively. "I meant every word of it", screams Sean. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, Christian leaps on Sean and starts punching and beating him badly. The patient screams to the top of her lungs, "STOP IT!"…."Beep, Beep, Beep!" The alarm clock goes off abruptly as Sean wakes up in a bed of sweat beneath him. "Whew, Julia I had the weirdest dream." He turns to look at her, but she is not there. He gets up and looks around for her, "Julia…..Julia?" She is not anywhere to be found. Sean thinks nothing of it, and leaves for work. Meanwhile, Julia is at her doctor's appointment, in which Sean knows nothing about. The doctor informs Julia that her results from the C.V.S test are back and her baby may have signs of Down Syndrome, but they can't tell for sure. Julia wants a paternity test done on the baby, although she knows it's Sean's, she wants to be completely sure because of her past. The doctor agrees and has Sean come in with her on her next appointment.  
"Okay…this is it", Julia tells herself as she walks in the bedroom to find Sean sitting on the bed fixing his shirt. "I need you to do me a favor", Julia says. "Sure honey, what is it?" Sean answers. When Julia goes to tell him, she thinks to herself, "what if he suspects the baby isn't his?" "will he be upset, or think I don't trust him?" So, she just asks him to cut up a potato so she can get dinner ready. "Of course", he replies as he gallops into the kitchen. She follows in after him and as he starts cutting, she "accidentally" nudges him and he cuts his finger. "OUCH!", he screams as she quickly grabs a paper towel and soaks up some of his blood. "Thanks honey", he says and starts cutting again. Julia secretly takes the evidence and hides it until her appointment rolls around.  
The day has come. She grabs the rolled up towel and is off to the doctor. "Your husband decide not to come?" the doctor asks. "Yeah, he is a little under the weather, so he said to use this", she hands her the towel. "Okay, lets get you on the table and take a sample from your baby." As Julia lies there she thinks of the outcome of all this. "Alright, relax", the doctor informs her. She feels an uncomfortable sting and its all over. Then the doctor tells her to go home and get some rest and that she will call her the next day with the results. Julia thanks her, and is on her way out.  
"Ring, Ring…..Ring, Ri…." Julia grabs the phone just in time. "Hello", she manages to say while trying to catch her breath. "Mrs. McNamara, we got the DNA test results back."………."Unfortunately, this baby does not belong to your husband." Julia's eyes widen, she drops the phone, and faints to the ground. 


	2. The answer

"….Julia?…..Julia?" Sean continues to shake her to get her to wake up. Turns out she had been out of it all day until Sean came home. "Hey…sweetie wake up." Sean still nudging her to get her to open her eyes. Julia, still dazed out, finally looks up at him. She coughs and begins to speak, "what…how…why…what happened?" she manages to say. "I have no idea, you were here when I got home, were you here all day?" Sean exclaims, trembling nervously. "I can't recall," Julia answers, "I just remember being on the phone and…" she stops suddenly and remembers why she had been lying there, why she had fainted. "The baby." she whispers to herself. "What was that….the baby?" Sean asks. "Uhh, no, I said maybe." Julia struggles to say. "Oh, maybe what?" asks Sean. "Maybe it was something I ate, I was on the phone with the nutritionist and she was helping me decide how to eat healthy for the sake of the baby." Julia explains. "Oh, I see then," says Sean, "Lets get you up and into bed." They are off to their room when Julia thinks to herself, "I can't hide this secret forever, and if I try he will find out for himself. I need to tell him as soon as possible, for MY sake." She lies there, drifting off to sleep when she says, "Sean."….."Hmm?" Sean answers. "…I just wanted to tell you good night." "…Oh, okay, good night sweetie." Julia kicks herself for keeping her mouth shut, but she thinks it was just too soon.  
Julia wakes up peacefully, sun beaming down on her room. Sean had already left for work. She had spent the night thinking why she couldn't tell Sean right off the bat, because she had no clue as to whose baby she was carrying herself, but she wanted to find out. She thinks about calling her obstetrician, thinking maybe they could help her with finding out whose it was. "No," she thinks, "I don't have anything with me to have them test." Then she thinks of another idea. "Maybe I will talk to Christian, he might understand." With that, Julia feels better about it already.  
The next day, Julia decides to call Christian while Sean is out. Christian is at his apartment preparing dinner for himself when his phone rings. "Ouch!" he cries out when he burns his hand trying to reach for the phone. "Hello?" he manages to answer. "Hi Christian, it's me, Julia." "…Oh hi Julia, how are you doing…and hows the baby? He asks. "Well, that's partly why I called you." she says. "Is there something wrong?" he asks, sounding concerned. "Well, no, the baby is fine." she assures him. "Would you like to come over and talk?" he asks her. "I would like that very much, thank you." she happily tells him. "Alright, see ya later." With that, they hang up and Julia is already rushing to her car. She finally gets there and knocks at his door. She is delighted when she is greeted by Christian. "So, how are you today?" he says. "Fine, and we need to talk." she says. Christian leads her to the couch and they sit down. "So, what's the problem?" he speaks up first. "Well, you see I went to get a paternity test done on the baby, just to clear up a little doubt I had, and I got the results." she says slowly. "Well…..?" Christian says anxiously. "This baby's DNA doesn't match up with Sean's!" she exclaims. "Oh boy…" Christian starts. "Yeah, and I don't know how to find out whose it is." Julia says. "….Well, can you remember the last person you fooled around with?" Christian asks grinning and almost bursting with laughter. "…Oh my gosh, Christian, this is not the time to crack jokes!" exclaims Julia. "And come to think of it, the last person WAS Sean!" "…Well, excuse me." says Christian, with his eyes widening. "Okay, but I still don't know what to do." she says. "…Well, there is no evidence that it's mine." Christian says almost grinning again but stops himself as he looks up at an upset Julia. "Well, of course, I know that." she assures him. "…RING, RING" Christian's phone rings, and he excuses himself from Julia. "Hello?" he says. "Ahem, Hello dearest Christian." says an eerie voice he swears he has heard before. "….Quentin?" questions Christian. "Ah, I see we haven't forgotten things." Quentin says. "Why did you call me?" Christian asks. "Well, just wanted to see how you were doing…and to let you in on a little secret." he says in a sly voice. "And what might that secret be?" Christian asks jokingly. "Hmm, well you remember that night when Julia and I danced and went back to my place?" "….Yes, of course, I think Sean told me about that night." Christian says chuckling, knowing he could never be the father of ANY baby! "Well, she got really drunk that night and she ended up passing out on the couch and I, the genius that I am, had played a trick on her." explains Quentin. "What the hell kind of trick, Quentin….you better not have hurt her!" screams Christian as Julia is looking at him, puzzled. "Hahaha…no, of course I didn't hurt her." laughs Quentin. "Then what the hell did you do to her?" Christian demands. Quentin starts chuckling and says, "I injected semen inside of her….YOUR semen, Christian!" Christian began to scream and he thought he would never stop screaming…. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Christian drops the phone, leaving a single dial tone. "What is the matter?" Julia asks, looking at him in the eye in a very odd way. "Oh, umm that was Quentin on the phone." he informs her. "Okay, and what did he say that upset you so much?" she questions, wanting to find out what was wrong. Julia had never seen Christian act like this before. "Umm, well….I think you ought to sit down first." Christian begins. "Oh, well I am sitting down." Julia assures him. "Oh…" he gave a weak laugh, "maybe I should sit down." With that, Christian sat beside Julia and looked straight, dead in her eyes. She nervously looked back at him, knowing that the expression on his face wasn't a good one. "Okay, Julia, brace yourself for what I am about to tell you." he holds her hand to keep her calm. "What is it…is something wrong?" she says, sounding very uncomfortable about the whole situation. "Well, listen, when Quentin took you back with him that night, when you passed out, he injected semen in you to make you pregnant…", he swallowed his breath, "my semen, Julia, you are carrying my baby yet again!" Christian takes a deep breath to relieve any of his tension he had and looked at Julia gaining hers. A smile shot across her face, only for a second, but enough for Christian to see it, then she just burst into tears and buried her face into Christian's chest. "How am I supposed to explain this to Sean?" she cries. "Aw, honey, don't worry, I will deal with Sean this time, I got it all under control." Julia looks up at his face, "Are you sure you want to deal with him?" "Oh, don't worry, I got him." Christian says. "I will just tell him calmly, don't you trust me?" he asks. "Of course I trust you, it's better than me trying to talk with him." she tells him. "Okay then, let me do this." he tells her. "Okay, thanks Christian, you are so helpful." Julia says as she is still lying there. "You know Julia…." Christian starts, "Since this being my baby and all, I would like to share custody of it with you." "Oh, of course, Christian I can bring the baby over to you for a few days so you can help take of it." Julia happily told him. "I appreciate that Julia, but I was thinking maybe we can bring the child up….together, and be together." Christian says, looking in her eyes. Julia stared back at him, silence entered the room for a while until Julia broke it and whispered, "I would like that, I have always wanted that." "So have I, for the longest time." "What about Sean?" Julia questioned. "Like I said, I will take care of him, trust me." "Alright, I trust you." Julia says.  
The next day while Christian is at work, he contemplates how he is going to bring the news upon Sean. He looks over at him washing his hands getting ready for surgery. He knows he has to go and get ready as well. He knows right when to drop the bomb. With that, he gets up and walks over to him. As they are putting their gloves and getting the instruments ready, Sean says, "You ready to do this?" "Sure thing." Christian says smiling big. Christian walks in the room as a seemingly happy Sean gallops in after him. About an hour later, the patient is finished and in recovery. Christian and Sean are cleaning up when Christian builds up his courage to spill the beans. "I have something important to tell you." says Christian. "Oh, really okay well go for it!" says Sean enthusiastically. Christian informs Sean to sit down and they sit. "Okay, this is not easy to say to you…." Christian starts. "It's okay Christian, you can tell me anything." Alright, it's like this…." There is a long pause. "Oh come on, Christian, cut the bullshit and tell me already!" Sean says insistently, with anger in his voice. "Okay, when Julia was out with Quentin, she got drunk and passed out, then he impregnated her…..with my semen." Christian said, relieved to get it off his chest yet again. "What! That asshole, and I thought he was a friend to me!" Sean blurted out. "Yes, see it wasn't my fault, I was no where near Julia." Christian playfully added. "I understand, but why would Julia lie and say it was mine?" Sean questioned. "Well, she didn't know either, Quentin called and told me, then I told her." Christian informed. "Oh, I see…" Sean said. "Well, umm…that's not all." Christian said in a soft voice. "What now?" Sean asked curiously. Christian took a deep breath…"Well, Julia and I were talking and we decided that we both want to raise our child together." "Oh my God!" Sean exclaimed. "Well, it's what we've always wanted, and you guys are no longer together anymore, and maybe she wants to move on…maybe you should too. You two have your differences that you tried to figure out for years, and it just doesn't work out." Christian was explaining. "Oh yeah, I'll move on alright, I'll move on and take Matt and Annie with me!" Sean says angrily. "Well, if you have forgotten, Matt is MY child." Christian said, smiling, "And he is choosing to live by himself." "Well, Annie is mine and she's coming with me!" Sean yelled. "Okay then, fine, I'll just let Julia know what your intentions are." Christian says. "Fine, but it will be too late because we will already be gone!" Sean screamed. "Wait, Sean!" Christian called. "Goodbye Christian….forever." Sean said, as he slammed the door behind him. 


End file.
